Esta Noche ¿Dónde brillará la Luna?
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/Desde que la conoció, no existía otra cosa que ella, a quien veía todos los días y por las noches miraba desde su ventana, mientras ella estaba en el tejado de la casa de al lado, mojándose entre la lluvia en busca de alguna brecha en el cielo que la condujera hacia la Luna.
1. Belleza

_-¡Hola! ¡Feliz año 2013! Bueno, lamento el tiempo que he estado ausente en FF, pero la verdad es que… Ok, no tengo excusa más que la de siempre; la escuela, la familia, el face… [u.u] Pero empiezo el año con una historia un poco corta que, aunque sigue en proceso, pues sólo llevo dos capítulos y medio del tercero, la verdad tenía en mente desde mucho tiempo y en mi opinión no les va a gustar porque es otro de mis finales tristes [¬¬]_

_Hikari: Lo que se podía esperar de una forever alone…_

_-Ejem… En fin… La inspiración para este fic fue principalmente la canción de Porno Grafitti "Koyoi Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo" la cual, quieres han visto la película de Bleach: Fade to Black, es muy conocida y precisamente el fic lleva el título de la canción pero en español. Me entienden_

_Hikari: Tus lectores ya conocen tu tipo de escritura, saben que cuando te inspiras en una canción le pones el mismo nombre al fic…_

_-Sí, lo sé. Pues espero que les guste. Y aclaro que la historia no es narrada como acostumbro, es narrada por Ichigo. [n-n] ¡Vamos con el Disclaimer!_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach © ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Tite Kubo. Este fic fue hecho sin motivos de lucro. Su único propósito es entretener.**_

_Hikari: Y para que la lectura sea más amena, Nee-san les recomienda escuchar la siguiente canción: : / / w w w . ? v = - _

* * *

**ESTA NOCHE ¿DÓNDE BRILLARÁ LA LUNA?**

**1  
BELLEZA**

Es de noche, la lluvia no cesa y parece que de nuevo las nubes esconderán la Luna para que esta no brille. Antes este simple hecho me resultaba de lo más natural, nada importante… Pero ahora que ella se ha ido, es extraño. Siento como si hubiese un hueco en mi pecho, aunque ya no odie la lluvia tanto no antes, sin embargo… Ya tengo razón ni motivo para ver por la ventana aquella casa de al lado, pues ella ya no está en el tejado, mojándose entre la lluvia en busca de alguna brecha en el cielo que le permita ver la Luna.

No, Rukia ya no está.

Todo comenzó en un día de Mayo que parecía común y corriente, como todos; me levanté para ir a la escuela, me vestí, bajé a desayunar y vi que esa mañana mi hermana Yuzu estaba demasiado entusiasmada, si es que se podía en alguien tan enérgica como ella.

–¡Onii-chan! ¡Adivina qué! –Me dijo al tiempo de darme el tazón de arroz– ¡Ya tenemos vecinos!

–Ah, que bueno… –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Realmente no me importaba en absoluto.

–Lo único que no entiendo… –empezó a decir Karin, mi otra hermana, mientras recogía su loza– Es que si son gente de dinero ¿qué hacen viviendo en un vecindario como este?

–¿Son ricos? –quise hacer plática, sólo por hablar, no tanto por interés.

–Eso fue lo que oí esta mañana del viejo. Ya ves lo metiche que es –decía refiriéndose a papá– Según él, la persona que consiguió la casa es un empresario que vive sólo con su hija. Creo que el tipo es viudo y la hija ha de tener tu edad o es un año más chica. Yo qué se…

Seguí comiendo hasta terminar por lo menos el tazón de arroz antes de irme. Tomé la mochila, me despedí de mis hermanas y me encaminé a la escuela. De paso me encontré con mi compañero de clase, Mizuiro Kojima, bajito y de cabello negro con quien me fui platicando hasta que llegamos al salón. Saludé, como siempre a Keigo Asano, amigo de Mizuiro y lamentablemente amigo mío, un chico enfadoso de cabello castaño y que es bastante pervertido; a Chad, Ishida, y a mis amigas Tatsuki e Inoue.

Había llegado temprano así que no tenía nada que hacer en los primeros diez minutos antes de llegara la profesora. Me puse a mirar por la ventana, viendo como las nubes pasaban lentamente por el aburrido cielo azul. Fue hasta entonces que el ruido de todos yendo hacia sus lugares y el de la profesora hablándoles para que se callaran me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Jóvenes, buenos días. Siéntense, guarden silencio ¡Asano, ya!... –la mujer carraspeó para recobrar la compostura– Muchachos, antes de iniciar con la clase quiero presentarles a una estudiante que se integrara a nuestro grupo, así que por favor compórtense y denle el merecido respeto ¿estamos?

Una vez que todos parecieron más tranquilos, aunque en realidad unos cuantos estaban cuchicheando, la maestra dio el permiso de entrar al salón a la chica que supuestamente estaría con nosotros lo que quedaba de nuestro último semestre. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica de baja estatura, muy delgada, de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, el cual tenía una extraña forma, pues la puntas hacían una curva con la que se alzaban al aire y en frente de su cara, justo a la mitad de esta, caía un mechón de cabello. Justo en medio de dos ojos enormes de color azul casi violáceo. Su piel era muy pálida, sus facciones eran muy finas, tanto que parecía algún tipo de muñeca de porcelana.

–Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki –y el timbre de su voz era suave y grave a la vez– Espero que nos llevemos bien…

Deduje que pronto sería el nuevo tema de conversación en la clase; todos los chicos la miraban embobados, las chicas susurraban cosas entre ellas, las cuales no pensé que fueran buenas. Tal vez ella pronto sería el juguete de todas las superficiales, o quizá algún tonto intentaría conquistarla o declarársele para que fuera su novia. O quizá, lo más probable era que por el hecho de ser la nueva, la que no conoce a nadie, sea la excluida de todo el mundo y tan pronto como se presentó se vuelva invisible en lo que queda del semestre.

–Puedes tomar asiento en algún lugar desocupado… Oh, veo que el único libre es a un lado de Kurosaki –escuché a la maestra decir mi nombre y entonces voltee tan rápido como pude para ver si mis oídos no me engañaban.

En efecto, ahora ahí la tenía, justo al lado derecho de mi asiento, donde todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso yo. A mi parecer era una chica común y corriente, no tenía nada en especial; en su aspecto era como el de una chica normal, no tenía el cuerpo desarrollado como el de muchas en el salón, y se veía a simple vista por los conejos que dibujaba en su libro de literatura que tal vez no era muy buena estudiando. Pero algo tenía que me inquietaba y, aun me pregunto, si ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

El día transcurrió muy lentamente, con los profesores hartándonos de tarea para estudiar si queríamos entrar a una buena universidad, las pláticas de todos en el salón y Rukia, que seguía dibujando conejos ya fuera en su cuaderno o algún libro abierto. Al dar el timbre, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi locker para cambiarme los zapatos. Luego de hacerlo, me despedí de mis amigos y me encaminé a casa.

El camino era bastante solitario, el Sol estaba ocultándose y el cielo empezaba a tornarse entre naranja y rojo. Mientras andaba por el río pude ver por un castado de mí que alguien estaba detrás mio, caminando lentamente igual que yo, a mi mismo paso. No quise reaccionar de manera que si fuera alguien peligroso me atacara, así que sólo pensé que sería alguien más recorriendo el mismo camino, pero al llegar a sólo una esquina de mi casa, me detuve para así voltear a ver a quién me seguía.

Cabreado y dispuesto a golpear a esa persona si se trataba de algún acosador o un ladrón muy tonto, paré en seco y me di media vuelta, pero al ver de frente a quien me seguía no vi más que a la misma chica de esta mañana, parada frente a mí con cara de incrédula. Mi enojo paró un poco, sólo un poco, porque al ver que sólo se trataba de una chica no había razón por la cual golpear a alguien, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me estaba siguiendo, si es que era así, y eso no estaba bien.

–¿Desde cuándo me estás siguiendo? –pregunté y ella parpadeó todavía más sorprendida–Contesta.

–¿Disculpa? –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

–Sí ¿desde cuando? ¿Quieres algo o qué?

–Lo siento, pero aunque no lo creas, este es el camino que me lleva a mi casa –contestó bastante seria– Que te sientas la persona más importante del planeta no es mi problema.

Entonces ella siguió caminando y decidió ignorarme. Vaya enana insolente.

–¡O-Oye! ¡Vuelve acá! –le dije mientras la alcanzaba.

Logré ponerme justo delante de ella para que se detuviera, y lo conseguí. Se paró y volteó a verme con cara de pocos amigos, al tiempo de que suspiraba cansada.

–¿Qué?

–Disculpa. –le dije– ¿De acuerdo? Fui grosero, lo admito. Sólo quería disculparme.

Ella asintió y entonces estiró su brazo derecho hacia mí, extendiéndome su mano. Pero la verdad no entendía muy bien para qué. Entonces, al ver que no reaccionaba, me tomó de la mano e hizo que mi mano apretara la suya. Luego de eso, me soltó y dejo caer mi brazo como si fuera igual al de un muñeco.

–Disculpa aceptada. –y volvió a caminar en línea recta.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté una vez que la alcancé para así caminar a la par de ella.

–Un apretón de manos –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Me pediste disculpas y yo las acepté, fue todo. Si te preguntas por qué lo hice es porque así es mi forma de aceptar disculpas ¿contento?

–Ya, ya… Está bien…

Se había hecho de noche muy pronto y ella aún seguía caminando. Fue entonces que me pregunté donde viviría pues, si yo vivía algo lejos de la escuela y ella tenía que continuar sola una vez que llegara a casa, tal vez ella viviría aun más lejos y el hecho de dejarla irse sola cuando ya había oscurecido me preocupaba.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la casa vi las luces de la clínica de mi padre apagadas, por que tal vez terminó de trabajar y ya estarían cenando sin mí. Miré a Rukia de reojo y vi que ella estaba bastante calmada, caminando lentamente aunque fuéramos al mismo paso, como si llegar tarde a su casa no me importara en lo más mínimo.

–Bueno, yo vivo aquí así que nos vemos mañana –empujé la rejilla del jardín para entrar y ella se quedó parada en la calle, viendo de arriba abajo la casa–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Vives aquí? –preguntó. Entonces supuse que mi cara puso una expresión la cual diría con completo sarcasmo "no, sólo me metí al jardín de esta casa para que me dejaras en paz"

–Sí ¿Por qué?

–Nada… Es sólo que yo vivo en la casa de al lado y no te había visto esa mañana.

Mi mente hiso clic por un instante cuando escuché las palabras de Rukia. Así que ella era la hija del hombre que había comprado la casa de al lado, de quien Yuzu me había comentado en el desayuno. Tenía que ser imposible que ella, siendo de familia adinerada, fuera a una preparatoria regular igual que yo, justo como había dicho Karin.

–Oye ¿estás bien? –entonces me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando puso una mano sobre mi mejilla, como si intentara averiguar si tenía fiebre.

–¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! –di un paso hacia atrás y ella lo hiso también– Sólo me quedé pensando que si no me viste por la mañana fue porque tal vez tu hayas salido más temprano, sabes. No acostumbre a madrugar. –fue la primera excusa que se hiso coherente.

–Entiendo… Entonces, hasta mañana, Ichigo –sonrió y volvió a andar para así entrar por la rendija de su casa.

–Nos vemos, Rukia –le contesté.

Pero entonces me quedé pensando ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?

* * *

_-Bueno, admito que la trama va un poco lenta en este primer capítulo. Tomen el primer párrafo como u Prefacio o un Prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue, recuerden comentar con un Review en el botoncito de abajo y recuerden que gracias a que adhieren a favoritos he sobrevivido al 2012 [xD] ¡Nos leemos en el que sigue!_


	2. Conejos

_-Subo rápidamente el segundo capitulo porque quiero seguir trabajando en el tercero, falta poco. Les comento que la historia será a lo mejor de unos 4 o cinco capítulos cuando mucho. Y que este capitulo tiene un poco de faservice, así que no me maten [Y_Y]_

_Y sobre el enlace del video, sé que no se vio en el primer capitulo, así que por eso se los vuelvo a pasar. Espero que se vea, y si no, mándenme un inbox y les paso el enlace._

_pongan triple w, punto youtube punto com, barra watch? v=ep9W - sps8k0_

* * *

**2  
CONEJOS**

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, llegué a la misma hora y entonces vi a Rukia sentada en su pupitre, leyendo un libro. Me quedé pensando en lo incoherente que era el hecho de que no hiciera nada en clases más que dibujar conejos pero que sí leyera. Realmente, era una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido.

–Hola ¿qué lees? –le pregunté de manear casual, ella volteó a verme y regresó a su lectura como si nada.

–Una leyenda…

–¿Leyenda? ¿De qué? –fingí hacerme el interesado sólo para hacerle plática, pero ella no despegaba sus ojos de la lectura.

–Una leyenda maya, se llama "El conejo en la cara de la Luna" –me contestó, al mismo tiempo de que cerraba su libro y se giraba hacia mí, fue entonces que me preguntó– ¿Has visto tu el famoso conejo de la Luna?

–Pues… No, realmente no ¿Eso existe?

–Si, verás, no sólo los mayas creían que las sombras de la cara de la Luna formaban un conejo, sino que los japoneses también creían que la sombra figuraba un conejo machacando arroz para hacerse un mochi.

»La leyenda maya cuenta que el dios Quetzalcóatl había venido a la tierra en forma de hombre y que, cansado de caminar todo el día, se sentó a la orilla del camino cuando empezó a oscurecer y las estrellas comenzaron la salir. Fue entonces que vio un conejo y le preguntó "¿qué estás comiendo". El conejo le contestó que era pasto y le ofreció un poco, pero Quetzalcóatl le contestó que él no comía pasto.

»El conejo le preguntó "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" y él respondió que tal vez se moriría de hambre. Fue ahí cuando el conejo le ofreció que comiera su carne, pues según él, no era más que un simple conejo. Entonces el dios le dijo "Tú no serás más que un conejito, pero todo el mundo, para siempre, se ha de acordar de ti." Y lo alzó muy alto, hacia el cielo donde en la Luna quedó estampada la figura del conejo, para que así todos los hombres vieran a ese conejo durante siglos.

–Wow… Suena algo muy bello –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y vi que era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho era muy vergonzoso para un chico.

Pero la sonrisa de Rukia cambio mi punto de vista.

–¿Puedes contarme ahora la leyenda japonesa? –le pregunté y pareciera que sus ojos habían brillado llenos de esperanza al ver que le prestaba atención.

–¡Jovenes, todos a sus lugares! –pero la profesora no permitió que Rukia me contara aquel cuento y ni a mi escucharlo– Anoten por favor lo que voy a escribir en el pizarrón.

Se pasó el día pero ahora me pareció muy corto. Al dar el timbre salí del salón pues noté que Rukia había salido antes. Fui disparado hacia la salida hasta que logré alcanzarla, sin embargo, aun no entendía aquel sentimiento de estar con ella cada que se iba, quizá en ese momento era más la curiosidad de saber más sobre la leyenda de los conejos. O creo que eso quería hacerme creer mi cerebro…

–¡Rukia! –llamé su atención y ella se detuvo para voltearme a ver– Te…alcancé… –le dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

–¿Pasa algo?

–N-No, nada… –negué con las manos, fue cuando me di cuenta lo nervioso que estaba y sin motivos– ¿Vamos a casa juntos? –y de pronto vi como bajaba la cabeza– ¡Pero si no quieres está…!

–De acuerdo– y me sonrió. Entonces nos pusimos en marcha para llegar a nuestras casas.

El camino se empezaba a hacer más corto y tenía la incomoda sensación de que el tiempo se estaba pasando rápidamente, cuando lo que quería era que este fuera más lento. Rukia había permanecido callada en el transcurso de la escuela hacia el río, donde hasta ahora habíamos llegado. El cielo comenzó a tornarse anaranjado y el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Diablos, me dije a mí mismo pues de nuevo tuve que romper el hielo que cubría a Rukia.

–No terminaste de contarme, o mejor dicho, no me has contado la leyenda japonesa del conejo en la luna.

–Oh, es verdad –vaciló ella– Pues a decir verdad es un poco similar a la maya, pero si quieres…

–No importa, quiero oírla.

»Bueno, según la leyenda, un anciano encontró en el bosque a un mono, a un zorro y a un conejo. El hombre ya estaba cansado y les pidió de favor a los animales si es que podrían traerle un poco de comida; el mono trepó por los arboles para darle fruta y el zorro cazó un ave, pero el conejo no pudo darle nada. Entonces, al ver al viejo tan cansado, se sintió culpable y decidió buscar leña, prender fuego y lanzarse en ella, ofreciéndose de alimento para el anciano. El hombre se conmovió por la acción del conejo que reveló su identidad, era un dios y este recogió los restos del animal para enterrarlo en la luna. Es por eso que se ve el conejo.

–Y a decir verdad, hay muchas leyendas… –dijo Rukia–Hay otra de origen chino, donde la esposa de un noble que quería ser inmortal lo abandonó porque él era muy cruel. La mujer huyó con su mascota y este era un conejo blanco. Y huyeron a la Luna para ser exactos.

No me había dado cuenta de que se había hecho de noche y que ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Me había quedado muy concentrado escuchando a Rukia que perdí la noción del tiempo. Ella estaba parada en frente de mí, viéndome fijamente con bastante interés, como esperando a que yo entrara por la rendija del jardín.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Rukia –me despedí.

–Descansa –y se echó a andar hacia su casa.

Luego de discutir con mi padre por el retraso constante después de la escuela y que no cenaría porque la cena se servía a las siete en punto, me fui a mi cuarto sin comer, pero aun con la duda de si en verdad existía el mentado conejo del que me hablaba Rukia. A decir verdad yo nunca escuché ninguna de las leyendas que me contó en la mañana, y ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de voltear a ver la Luna por muy bonita que fuese cada noche en la que se ponía llena o algo parecido.

Fue entonces que recordé algo, yo tenía arrinconado en el armario algún telescopio que de niño me regaló mi padre con el pretexto de que algún día iríamos a acampar para ver las estrellas. Abrí el armario y comencé a buscar entre las muchas cajas que había, sin hacer mucho ruido claro, pues probablemente el viejo y mis hermanas estarían dormidos. Y di en el blanco, pues al encontrarlo parecía que no se hubiese abierto en años, el empaque estaba polvoriento pero no había rastro de que la caja del telescopio fuese abierta por la parte superior o por alguna otra parte.

–Onii-chan… –escuché que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entraba– ¿Qué haces? –era Yuzu.

–Nada, sólo viendo juguetes viejos… –le contesté mientras sacaba la caja del telescopio y le sacudía el polvo con las manos.

Yuzu se quedó viendo con interés la caja que tenía entre las manos, entonces cuando la voltee a ver noté que traía una charola de comida consigo. Mi pequeña hermana me había traído de cenar.

–¿Y eso qué es? –me preguntó.

–Un telescopio –ella se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado para ver más de cerca dicha cosa– ¿Quieres ver las estrellas, Yuzu?

–No, gracias –dijo amablemente al tiempo que sonreía– Estoy cansada, sólo pasé a ver si no querías algo de comer. No es bueno que te acuestes con el estómago vacío.

–Gracias– le agradecí mientras ella se levantaba y tomaba la charola una vez dejado los platos en el escritorio.

–No hay por qué– y salió del cuarto– Buenas noches– escuché decirle cuando cerró la puerta.

Me levanté del piso y decidí ver qué era lo que Yuzu me había dejado para comer. Era curry y un vaso de jugo. Le di un bocado al curry con la cuchara y un trago al vaso antes de acomodar el telescopio cerca de la ventana. Mientras lo ajustaba pude darme cuenta de que esa noche había luna llena, lo cual sería muy favorable para encontrar la forma del famoso conejo. Una vez listo el telescopio me puse a mirar el astro y al principio no noté nada en la mentada sombra. Comencé a creer que era muy ilógico que a tal distancia los seres humanos hayan distinguido la figura de un conejo. Quizá las plantas medicinales con las que se drogaban eran muy fuertes o yo que sé.

Pero entonces mire más detenidamente, con un poco más de paciencia que no creía que tenía y no sólo vi al conejo moliendo arroz en el disque tazón. Si invertía la imagen aparecía otro conejo, entonces el tazón se convertía en otro, y luego ese mismo había parecer al conejo que estaba en una motocicleta y… Al final, empecé a cansarme, le pesaron los ojos y, por muy interesado que estuviese por seguir viendo al conejo o ver si encontraba alguna constelación en el mapa que estaba incluido en la caja del telescopio, tenía que dormir.

Comencé a bajar el telescopio para no dejarlo tan a vista de la ventana, pensé que quitarlo mañana sería mejor idea. Pero en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de que el objeto daba la vista hacia la casa de al lado, miré sin pensar y vi que había dado directo la vista por una ventana, las luces estaban apagadas, bueno, sólo se veía tenuemente una lámpara de mesa encendida, al parecer no había nadie en esa habitación, pensé. Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al mirar en aquella dirección. La habitación era exactamente la de Rukia, mi vecina y compañera de clases, quien en ese entonces, se encontraba despojándose de sus prendas para ponerse su piyama.

Me alejé por instinto del aparato y traté de controlarme, yo no debía estar haciendo eso ¡eso era espiar a la gente! ¡yo no era ningún acosador! ¿o sí? ¡claro que no! Pero mi mente era perversa, mis hormonas también, me odie por un momento por el simple deseo de seguir viendo, por mi maldita curiosidad y los estragos que estaba causando en mis pensamientos… Pero luego se me pasó. Continué viendo hacia su cuarto como todo un sinvergüenza.

Ella se había bajado el pantalón cuando me alejé, en ese momento, cuando volví la vista, estaba subiéndose un pants amarillo con cuadros, dejándome ver con mucha claridad gracias a su lámpara sus piernas bien torneadas, las cuales me parecieron un poco más largas a pesar de su estatura. Sin olvidar la pantaleta blanca que ahora se escondía debajo de su piyama. Y de ahí siguió con su blusa de la cual se deshizo con más rapidez que con su pantalón. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue su espalda, aquella figura delgada escondía entre las prendas holgadas del uniforme perfectas y delicadas curvas, así como también sus pequeños pechos escondidos entre el sujetador a juego con su pantaleta… Pero entonces pensé ¿por qué dejaría ella la venta de su cuarto tan al descubierto? ¿No teme que la vean, de que yo la vea? ¿O por qué no cerraba la cortina?

En ese momento de reflexión vi como Rukia se daba la vuelta y descubría mi crimen, lo cual la sorprendió un poco. Volví a alejarme del telescopio para esconderme en dado caso que decidiera llamar a alguien de su casa o la policía, aunque no creo que sea para tanto si sólo me disculpaba. Para prevenir que las cosas pasaran a mayores, volví a asomarme por el telescopio, (aclarando, sólo por seguridad) pero lo que vi más bien me sorprendió a mí esta vez. Rukia estaba frente a su ventana, mirando en mi dirección, mirándome dulcemente, si es que la perspectiva o la oscuridad no me mentían y ella, ya camisa de su piyama igual al pants, comenzó a desabotonársela muy lentamente. Comenzó de arriba abajo hasta que dejó caer la camisa al suelo, como esperando que yo la viera… No, ella en efecto sabía que yo la estaba observando.

Se acercó más a la ventana, bailando sin ritmo alguno, sólo que muy lentamente, despacio, sin querer que yo perdiera vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pues yo la seguí con ese objeto tan inocente que acabó siendo la forma de ver una escena la cual acabaría en desgracia si uno de los dos era descubierto, peor, era peor el asunto porque, por mucho que resistiera en mi fuero interno, deseaba con ansias seguirla viendo ahí en la ventana. Así como se deshizo de su camisa, hizo lo mismo con el pants, sin importarle que acabara de ponérselo. Ella seguía con su danza sin sentido y parecía que aquello le causaba placer por lo que veía en su rostro, después comenzó a tocarse ella sola, a tocar su cuerpo, haciendo que nacieran en mí ganas de tocarla yo mismo. Ella sonreía, y lo hacía con picardía, estaba sonrojada y, a mi parecer, muy excitada con excitarme a mí.

No bastaba con lo que ocurría, yo quería más y ella también por lo que pensé. Ambos acabaríamos descubiertos en nuestro acto ruin pero leve, muy leve, porque realmente no estábamos tocándonos o teniendo sexo. No, sólo veíamos y nos deleitábamos con ello, con ver al otro era suficiente para causarnos placer. Fue ahí cuando ella decidió parar por un segundo su danza y se puso a mirarme, captando mi atención más de lo que ya la tenía puesta en ella. Entonces Rukia me sonrió y no entendí el por qué, no hasta que vi como pasaba sus manos hacia atrás para así desabrocharse el sujetador y darme una mejor vista.

Y ella se quedó parad ahí, sin seguir danzando, sólo sonreía y parecía estar contenta con ello. Yo no entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, no sabía si dejar ya de ver por la ventana o seguir observando hasta eyacular sólo en mi habitación y que me cacharan de ser un pervertido con mi vecina… Pero yo también me quedé helado, petrificado como una estatua, viendo su hermoso cuerpo semi-desnudo, su hermosa piel albina brillando al foco de su lámpara de mesa, su lindo rostro sonriéndome, con sus ojos llenos de ternura y su cara tora enrojecida. Me di cuenta que a pesar de sus actos se sentía avergonzada, sobre todo porque lo había hecho con un tonto que apenas conoció el día anterior.

Rukia acercó su rostro a la ventana y exhaló sobre el cristal hasta que este se empañó, entonces me escribió "Gracias por prestarme atención hoy. Buenas noches". Apenas terminé de leerlo cuando lo borró del cristal y cerró la cortina de su cuarto. Me despegué finalmente del telescopio y me dispuse a meterme a la cama, sin importar el que pudiera dormir o no. Pensando en cómo serían las cosas mañana.

* * *

_-Una sóla cosa: no me pregunten por qué estaba pensando esto [¬¬U] Mi mente juega mucho conmigo [u.u] Espero que les haya gustado, y agradeceré sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	3. Lluvia

_-Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí trayendo la continuación de esa pequeña historia… Aunque este capitulo está más largo que los otros anteriores [._.]_

_Hikari: Esperamos que la historia sea de su agrado y que este capitulo no les produzca pereza leerlo [XD]_

_-Gracias por el apoyo moral, [¬¬U] Bueno, en fin. Disfruten la lectura [n_n]_

* * *

**3  
LLUVIA**

No pude quitarme la imagen de Rukia hasta que no fueron mínimo las tres de la mañana. Amanecí con unas ojeras que me hacían parecer un mapache y, a paso de zombie, me cambie y desayuné para irme a la escuela. Mientras desayunaba, el viejo alegaba sobre la salida que tendríamos el 17 de junio, el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre. Fingí no escuchar nada, sólo porque realmente odiaba hablar de ese tema y, por mucho que me dijera que ya estábamos en Junio y que faltaban dos semanas para ello, detestaba la idea de ir cada año a tener que ver la tumba de mi madre. No porque no la quisiera, al contario, la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero… Recordar que yo tuve la culpa era como sentir millones de espinas en el pecho.

Al salir de mi casa pude notar que el calor aumentaba y que el cielo se llenaba de nubes. Supuse que hoy iniciarían las lluvias. Llegando al río por el que pasaba cada mañana vi a Rukia unos cuantos metros delante de mí, y entonces sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal. No sabía si acercarme a ella y hablarle como siempre o mantener mi distancia, pues seguramente pensaría lo peor de mí luego de lo que pasó anoche… Pero entonces recapacité; por mucho que le avergonzara estar desnuda frente a un chico, ella lo había disfrutado, y no había nada que dijera lo contrario. A menos de que ella fuese buena actuando…

–¿Se puede saber desde cuando me estás siguiendo? –oí decirle de mala gana, viendo como giraba su cabeza hacia mí.

–¿Disculpa? –dije no entendiendo, porque la verdad ¡su pregunta no tenía sentido!

–Me estás siguiendo ¿no? –inquirió ella dándose media vuelta y cruzando los brazos. Fue ahí que me cabree más.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Estás loca! Cómo si no supieras que este camino es el que recorro para ir a la escuela, igual que… ¿De qué te ries?

En efecto, Rukia comenzó a reírse en ese momento, parecía divertida al ver mi reacción y no lo disimulaba ni un poco. Fue entonces que entendí que aquello había sido una broma.

–¡No fue gracioso, Rukia! –le espeté, sintiendo que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! –se detuvo sólo para respirar aire y entonces me dijo– Entonces ¿qué se siente que te tachen de acosador, eh?

–Tch. No digas tonterías. –me hice el desentendido– Anda, que llegaremos tarde.

–Ayer vi que estabas observando al conejo de la Luna ¿lo viste? –me preguntó de repente. Honestamente lo hiso de manera tan inocente que no encontré el doble sentido. Por lo que contesté.

–Si, de hecho creo que hay muchos conejos. Vi uno de cabeza, otro acostado… Me pregunto cómo le hacían antes para encontrar la forma de un conejo sobre algo tan pequeño. –comenté

–Es porque la Luna es hermosa– fue todo lo que dijo.

Y así continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al instituto. No dijimos nada más, de hecho pareciera que Rukia había olvidado lo de anoche, y yo la verdad no tenía ganas de decir nada por temor de hacerla sentir mal o que ella creyera que había algo, cualquier cosa. Así que decidí dejar las cosas en paz.

Se pasaron los días y me empecé a acostumbrar a la presencia de Rukia más y más. Por las mañanas al ir a la escuela, en los recesos en los que platicábamos en el salón, caminar juntos de regreso a casa. De hecho, con el paso de los días mis amigos comenzaron a hablarme a Rukia y ella había entrado ya a nuestro grupo; platicaba con los chicos, así como con Inoue y sus amigas, y ella parecía estar a gusto. Verla sonreír me daba la sensación de querer conservar su sonrisa, a cualquier precio.

Finalmente, la fecha que menos quería que llegara, llegó. El 17 de junio papá no abrió la clínica y ninguno de nosotros fuimos a la escuela. Había mandado los trabajos para ese día y le dije a Rukia un día antes que no podría ir con ella de regreso a casa, ella no se lo tomó a mal, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Partimos temprano a pie hacia el cementerio donde estaba la tumba de mamá, el calor era infernal y no dudé en que pronto llovería, igual que aquel día…

–La colina está muy empinada ¿no podemos parar a descansar un poco? –se quejó Yuzu detrás de mí y de Karin.

–¡Vamos, Yuzu! ¡Sólo un poco más! –comenzó a gritar mi padre como toda una cabra loca– ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ven, sube a la espalda varonil de tu padre! –y ahí el viejo se quitó la camisa.

–¡Déjate de tus estupideces, viejo loco! –vociferó Karin, dándole una patada en la cara al viejo, quien cayó rodando colina abajo.

–Ya, vamos o se hará más tarde –les dije a mis hermanas y las dos me siguieron– Yuzu, ¿estás bien? ¿no quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? –le ofrecí– Sabes que no soy como papá…

–No, puedo seguir caminando, estoy bien –me dijo, riendo nerviosa. Vi en su expresión que temía que Karin me hiciera rodar colina abajo a mí también.

Subimos entonces la colina, donde se encontraba el cementerio, entramos y dejamos a mi padre con el encargado platicando, mientras nosotros íbamos hacia la tumba de mi madre. Al llegar a nuestro destino, lo primero que hicieron mis hermanas fue apresurarse y acercarse a la tumba. Masaki Kurosaki, era el grabado de la enorme piedra que tenía en frente, ese era el nombre de mi madre.

Yuzu y Karin se pusieron a rezar, luego limpiaron con agua y pusieron flores en la lápida de mamá. Yo no tuve el valor siquiera de acercarme, otra vez, como cada año. Ciertamente ellas hacían un gran esfuerzo a sus once años por no romper en llanto frente a mi o cualquier otra persona por la pérdida de nuestra madre, en cambio yo, yo era un cobarde, pues no tenía el valor suficiente para sobrellevar las cosas como lo hacían mis hermanas o el viejo, no tenía valor de siquiera pararme frente a mi madre, rezarle un poco y decirle cuanto la quería, o que su hijo era un vil niñato y que lo seguiría siendo. Simplemente, no tengo ni siquiera el valor para poder afrontar la culpa que llevo de su muerte…

–Karin, Yuzu… –les llamé a ambas y estas voltearon a verme mientras me daba la media vuelta para que así no vieran la expresión de dolor que, supuse, tenía mi rostro– Iré a caminar un rato por ahí, no se alejen mucho y esperen aquí al viejo.

–Pero, Ichi-nii ¿no vas a…? –la pregunta que me estaba haciendo Karin se quedó en el aire, pues ya me había alejado lo suficiente.

El cementerio era muy grande, se encontraba en una colina y había distintos niveles en donde se encontraban las lapidas, la de mi madre se haya casi a medio cementerio. Mientras me adentraba a la parte del lugar rodeada de árboles noté que empezaba a subir al siguiente nivel. Sirve que conozco más este sitio tan sombrío, me dije a mi mismo. Cuando había avanzado a casi dos pisos de donde me encontraba, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, las nubes se hacían grandes, grisáceas y espesas, supuse que pronto llovería, lo cual me provocó una mezcla de emociones; tristeza, enojo, dolor y quizá un leve estado de neutralidad.

Entonces la lluvia empezó, con un leve serenar de gotas pequeñas que comenzaron a caer sobre mí y mojarme poco a poco el cabello y la ropa, no faltó mucho para que la lluvia se convirtiera en un aguacero. Ya en el último piso del cementerio, decidí bajar por la escalera que se encontraba al otro lado, y para eso tenía que atravesar el camino lleno de lapidas. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y la cabeza baja para que las gotas no me calaran en la cara, caminé hasta el otro extremo del camino. Pero a mitad de este, vi una figura delgada, mojándose entre la lluvia igual que yo, frente a una lapida a la cual le rezaba estando de pie. Era una chica, y yo la conocía… Era Rukia.

–¿Rukia? –le toqué el hombro cuando dije su nombre y eso le sobresaltó un poco– Tranquila, soy yo…

–Ichi-go… –dijo un poco más calmada– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Esa debería ser mi línea ¿tú que haces aquí? –le pregunté.

–Yo pregunté primero –respondió con su ceño fruncido– Es de mala educación evadir las preguntas con otras preguntas.

Le sostuve la mirada de la misma manera en la que ella me veía, con el ceño fruncido y sin intenciones de dejarlo. Rayos, Rukia sí que era persistente. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que yo accediera a contarle la verdad, después de todo era mi amiga y, para ser sincero, mi mente me decía que a pesar de conocerla en tan poco tiempo, casi dos meses, podía confiar plenamente en ella.

–Ah… De acuerdo –suspiré– Estoy aquí por el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre, mi familia y yo venimos cada año en este día a visitar su tumba y… Bueno… Se podría decir que ya llevo aquí buen rato.

Rukia permaneció callada, parecía apenada, tal vez de su pregunta o de mi respuesta pues bajó la mirada y se quedó quieta un par de segundos. Yo odiaba verla en ese estado, así que tan pronto como pude, se me ocurrió cambiar de tema.

–Ya respondí a su pregunta, señorita –le dije y ella me miró extrañada– Ahora es tiempo de que conteste a la mía.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y no pude evitar copiar su gesto. Me perdí viendola pues no llevaba el uniforme, sino un vestido blanco con rayas azules, el cual se le veía bien... Pero me retracté de mis pensamientos.

–Digamos que… También estoy aquí por un aniversario –hiso un movimiento con su cabeza a la tumba que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Leí ya inscripción de la tumba y vi en los kanjis el nombre de "Kaien Shiba".

–¿Pariente tuyo? –pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

–Un…amigo –contestó en un suspiro, con los ojos sombríos, fijos en aquel pilar de piedra– Daba clases en la escuela donde yo estaba antes de ser transferida. Era mi maestro y… Mi mejor amigo.

–Sabes yo… Lo siento –fue lo único que dije y Rukia sonrió, pero amargamente.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por la muerte de Kaien-dono o por que yo esté triste por ello? –preguntó con un tono sarcástico pero lleno de dolor– La muerte es algo natural, Ichigo. La muerte no tiene forma, por eso muchos le temen… Sólo aquellos que mantienen las esperanzas es porque son incapaces de ver a la muerte a los ojos. Desde que naces estás destinado a morir –de repente, su voz comenzó a quebrarse– Y eso.. ¡Eso nadie puede cambiarlo, Ichigo! ¡Nadie!

–Rukia ¿estás bien? No llores, por favor –le supliqué. Pero la verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué podría hacer en un momento como ese.

Me acerqué a ella, intenté tomarla de los hombros pero me resultó inútil pues ella se soltó de mí y comenzó a sollozar con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Al poco tiempo, ella misma se derrumbó cayendo al suelo de rodillas, donde continuó llorando. Verla en este estado me quebró el alma y no hice nada más que acercarme a ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quizá eso no pararía su llanto y mucho menos calmaría su dolor… Pero quería que se sintiera segura, que supiera que no estaba sola.

–Yo tuve la culpa –escuché decirle en un susurro.

–¿Qué?

–Yo tuve la culpa… Yo fui la responsable de la muerte de Kaien hace mucho tiempo –se soltó de mi abrazo, pero ella continuaba de rodillas en el piso– El año pasado, los de mi grupo fuimos a un campamento el cual él organizó junto con su esposa. Ella se llamaba Miyako…

»Yo iba en ese entonces en una escuela de paga llamada Seireitei, la cuál nunca me gustó pero por la insistencia de mi… padre, entré. No tenía ningún amigo, nadie me hablaba y si lo hacían era a mi espaldas sólo para criticarme o burlarse de mí. Nunca a nadie le di el gusto de verme enojada por sus comentarios, pero un día en el que por contestarlos me metí en problemas, Kaien-dono salió en mi ayuda y me defendió. Al principio, cuando lo conocí pensé que era un hombre duro, serio y amargado… Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. El día que me defendió me dijo que no importaba lo que ocurriera, él sería mi aliado y mi amigo.

»A partir de entonces comencé a hablarle todos los días, pedirle consejos o tomar té en la sala de maestros aunque lo regañaran por eso. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba empezando a enamorarme de Kaien-dono, pero era un terrible error, pues él era mayor que yo y estaba segura de que no me veía más que como un padre ve a su hija o como una hermana pequeña. Lo peor de todo fue cuando me enteré de que era casado, el día que iba a tomar té con él en la sala de maestros conocí a su esposa, Miyako-dono. Ella era muy bonita; cabello negro y largo, ojos preciosos de un gris oscuro, un cuerpo hermoso y una sonrisa divina… Yo no podía competir contra ella, no debía, pues se veía que eran muy felices y el hecho de meterme entre su matrimonio me hacia sentir como una basura.

»Me rendí, pues sabía que Kaien-dono no me vería de otra forma más que como alumna y que Miyako, tan dulce y bella, era la única mujer para él. Con el tiempo, Miyako-dono se hiso mi amiga a pesar de todo, de hecho llegué a admirarla, deseaba ser como ella algún día… La envidiaba completamente. El día de la excursión, que fue un plan para el fin de curso, Kaien-dono y su esposa nos llevarían de campamento a unas montañas fuera de la ciudad. Éramos alrededor de veinte alumnos, contándome. El plan era pasar un día entero en el campo, dormir ahí y partir al día siguiente al medio día… Pero todo salió mal.

»Unos tipos estaban merodeando por el campamento que habíamos montado, ellos estaban armados, eran tres hombres. Mientras un grupo se quedaba en el campamento a preparar los alimentos, otros salían a buscar leña y hacer una especie de reconocimiento del lugar. Nos habíamos dividido en dos partes y los que salieron en busca de leña fueron atacados por los sujetos. Al atardecer, llegaron a amenazarnos en el campamento, nos tuvieron como sus rehenes por casi dos días. Fue realmente terrible porque mataban a todo aquel que intentara huir o decirles algo y a todas las chicas de mi clase las violaron, una por una para luego matarlas… E hicieron lo mismo con Miyako-dono.

»Kaien-dono se enfureció tanto que terminó matando a uno de ellos; forcejearon hasta que lo desarmó y le disparó. Como sólo habíamos quedado él y yo, más otros dos compañeros, huimos con el arma para que no nos hicieran nada, corrimos en busca de la carretera pero fue inútil, los dos tipos nos estaban siguiendo. Kaien-dono les disparaba mientras nosotros corríamos, entonces le disparó a uno en la pierna, pero el otro seguía persiguiéndonos. Cuando oscureció por completo estábamos perdidos y no encontrábamos algún sitio donde escondernos, pues jamás llegamos la carretera, pero encontramos una cueva donde nos refugiamos, empezó a llover. Kaien dijo que saldría a revisar si habíamos perdido al tipo, nos dijo a mi a mis compañeros que nos quedáramos, pero no le obedecí, yo le seguí porque quería estar con él y que nada le pasara. Pero discutiendo sobre eso, él tipo nos descubrió.

»Me tomó por sorpresa, intentando intimidar a Kaien de que soltara el arma, no me dejé y, cuando me solté de su agarre, él soltó su arma y la tomé. Los dos estaban forcejeando y Kaien-dono me gritaba "¡disparale!" pero tenía miedo de que la bala lo hiriera a él y cuando menos me di cuenta, ese sujeto venía hacia y yo por puro instinto jalé del gatillo… Cuando disparé, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, vi que Kaien-dono sujetaba a ese bastardo por detrás… Lo había matado, pero también le tocó el disparo a Kaien y…

Rukia había detenido su historia cuando volvió a llorar, yo me quedé helado ahí, a un lado de ella, viéndola tan destruida y frágil. Me quedé en shock debido a la cantidad de información que mi cabeza apenas y alcanzaba a procesar. Me llené de rabia al pensar todas las atrocidades que pasó por aquellos malnacidos. Y se me rompió el corazón pues, aunque fueran muchas las diferencias, su historia no dejaba a de sonar igual a la mía.

–Al morir… –soltó de repente– Kaien me dio las gracias. Según él, podía dejar su corazón conmigo, pues siempre decía que el corazón no era un órgano, sino que cada que recuerdas a alguien, es cuando nacía el corazón... Y que lo peor en el mundo era morir sin amigos, pues sin eso no podías dejar tu corazón en ningún lugar, sino ¿quién estaría para recordarte?

–Rukia…

–Es muy tonto todo aquello ¡Su corazón está conmigo pero él no! –su llanto se llenó de dolor y ella empezaba a temblar mientras gritaba al cielo– ¡No merezco tener su corazón! ¡Jamás merecí su agradecimiento! Yo no hice nada… Yo me salvé a mi misma… ¡Yo debí haber muer…!

–¡Cállate! –no pude sopórtalo más y le grité –No digas eso… ¡NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO! –Rukia parecía asustada, así que bajé el tono de mi voz– ¿Crees a Kaien le daría gusto verte así, tan triste y sintiéndote culpable? El te salvó y quería que siguieras viviendo, puedo entender que deseaba evitar a toda costa que terminaras como su esposa o el resto de tus compañeros. Quería tener a alguien que lo recordara por siempre… Alguien de su confianza, a su amiga…

Rukia me miró con los ojos redondos como platos y llenos de lágrimas, las cuales pude distinguir a pesar de la lluvia cayendo en su rostro. La abracé, la abracé tan fuerte, más fuerte que hace unos momentos atrás de que ella desenterrara su horrible pasado. Ella me correspondió y se apretó con fuerza en mi pecho, como escondiéndose de todo el mundo en mis brazos. Entonces me levanté y la ayudé a pararse, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré lejos de ese lugar colina abajo.

–¿A-Adonde vamos? –me preguntó mientras bajábamos la colina.

–Quiero presentarte a alguien. –fue lo único que le contesté hasta que habíamos llegado a donde quería; la tumba de mi madre.

La lluvia estaba cesando y no vi a mis hermanas o a mi padre cerca, por lo que mi plan saldría bien, pensé. Me paré frente a la lápida de mi madre, con Rukia a un lado mio y tomándola aun de la mano. Ella leyó la inscripción de la piedra y jadeó sorprendida, llevándose una mano a la boca. Por lo visto, no esperaba que la llevara hasta ahí.

–Mamá… H-Hola ¿cómo has estado? –comencé realmente nervioso– Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que no te he saludado en los últimos años y la verdad lo siento… Pero, hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Acerqué a Rukia a la piedra y vi en sus ojos suplicantes que no lo hiciera, pero terminó accediendo por no ser descortés. Hiso una reverencia frente a la tumba y suspiró, mientras que ideaba una forma de hablar con mi madre.

–H-Hola, señora Kurosaki –dijo ella– Pues… Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, soy compañera de su hijo y también su vecina… Es un placer conocerla. –Rukia permaneció callada pero entonces prosiguió– Su hijo es un buen chico, no sabe lo bien que lo han educado…

–Rukia, basta… –estaba al borde de ponerme colorado.

–¡Es la verdad! –replicó– Masaki-dono… Esté tranquila donde quiera que esté, su hijo realmente será un gran hombre… Ya lo es para mí.

Ella me miró con sus ojos violáceos, una mirada llena de ternura la cual aun no he podido olvidar. La cual me hace pensar qué tanto significaba para Rukia en aquel entonces.

–¿Sabes, Rukia? Desde que tengo nueve años me he sentido culpable de la muerte de mi madre –sus ojos se sobresaltaron y me miró preocupada, pero deseando que explicase mis palabras– Mi historia es… Irónicamente, casi igual a la tuya…

»A los nueve años entré al dojo de karate de la familia Arisawa, donde conocí a Tatsuki, quien es mi amiga desde entonces. Mi madre me dejaba todos los días e iba a recogerme a las seis, antes del atardecer. Un día, un 17 de junio como este, comenzó a llover y mamá fue por mí sólo con un paraguas y mi impermeable. Luego de que Tatsuki me pateara el trasero, porque siempre fue mejor que yo y de niño era un llorón, mi madre me recogió y me llevó a casa. Ella tenía… Como la habilidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor sonrieran o, quizá, era más el sentimiento de amor que sentía hacia ella.

»Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, pasábamos por el rio, el cual estaba muy crecido en ese entonces. En menos de un segundo sentí como la mano de mi madre me jalaba y después me soltaba, caí al suelo y cuando alcé la vista, vi a un sujeto tomando a mi madre por el cuello, apuntándole con un cuchillo. Mi madre intentaba tranquilizarlo, dialogar con él para que la soltara a cambio del dinero que tenía consigo, pero el tipo lo que en verdad quería era aprovecharse de mi madre. Yo estaba furioso, verlo maltratar de esa forma a mi mamá era repulsivo y no iba permitírselo, me lancé a él, a su pierna y comencé a golpearlo. Pero me pateó y rodé hacia la bajada del río, él venía hacia mí, supe en ese momento que me mataría y que no podría proteger a mi madre. Pero cuando me iba a atacar…

– "_¡Ichigo!"_

»Quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté, el cuerpo de mi madre estaba sobre mí, lleno de sangre. El tipo se había ido y supe entonces que era demasiado tarde, mi mamá se había desangrado bastante y no había quien nos ayudara, me puse a llorar y a mover el cuerpo de mi madre con la esperanza de que ella sólo estuviera fingiendo y se levantara para así sonreírme y me dijera "todo está bien ahora". Pero ya no podía oír su corazón.

»Corrí a casa en busca de ayuda pero mi papá aun no llegaba de trabajar, sólo estaban mis hermanas que entonces tenían unos tres años y no quise decirles nada. Fui entonces a la casa de Tatsuki y le pedí ayuda a sus padres, ellos contactaron a mi papá y les dirigí hacia el río donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre. Cuando mi padre la vio, corrió hacia ella y se desplomó, tomó su cuerpo y lo abrazó mientras lloraba una y otra vez el nombre de mi madre.

–Ichigo… No tienes…

–Yo amaba a mi madre, Rukia, como no tienes idea. –sentí como mi voz se quebró y mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos– Ella era todo para mí, para mi padre y mis hermanas. Era el centro de nuestro universo y yo… ¡Yo acabé con su vida y con la felicidad de mi familia! ¡Yo soy el responsable!

–¡Ichigo, por favor, detente! –me suplicaba Rukia, tomándome de los brazos con la ilusión de calmarme– ¡Ichigo!

–¡Le arrebaté la oportunidad a Yuzu y a Karin de que mi madre pudiera verlas crecer! ¡Le arrebaté a mi padre la mujer que tanto amó! ¡Acabé con mi propia felicidad!... Yo debí haber muerto, ella no.

–Te equivocas –escuché una voz detrás de mi que me resultó familiar. Al girarme, vi que de quien se trataba era mi padre– La mujer que yo amé habría dado todo, incluso su vida, para salvar a sus hijos o cualquier otra persona. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Masaki si en este momento te viera culpándote de aquel accidente?

–Es más fácil culparme ¿por qué no lo haces? ¡¿A caso no ves la carga que he llevado durante más de seis años?!

–No es lo que Masaki hubiese querido, así de simple son las cosas, Ichigo. Masaki nunca permitiría que te sintieras triste o culpable por sus decisiones, pues ella te amaba, a ti y a tus hermanas. Si yo te hubiese culpado de su muerte entonces ella me odiaría… Sólo recuerda, Ichigo, que la mujer que yo amé es quien te dio la vida y te protegió hasta morir, así que deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.

Mi padre sonrió, al tiempo que tiraba el cigarro que traía en la boca y lo pisaba para apagarlo. Pasó por un lado de nosotros para bajar por la otra escalera, aunque no sin antes darme una palmada en el hombro y decirme:

–Eres demasiado joven para ir por el mundo con preocupaciones. Así que vive bien, crece bien, y no te mueras antes que yo. ¡Ah! Y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Sino… No podré ver a la cara a tu madre.

Y mi padre desapareció, dejándonos solos a mí y a Rukia como desde el principio. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ahora me invadía una impotencia que no podía controlar. Apreté los puños para golpear lo primero que viera y cerré los ojos… Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, cálida y comprensiva. ¿Quién mas sería aparte de Rukia?

–Tu padre tiene razón… –fue lo que dijo.

–Entonces ¿me harás caso y dejarás de culparte por la muerte de Kaien? –pregunté seriamente pues, aunque la historia fuera muy distinta en las diferentes partes que la componían, ambas terminaban igual; los dos cargábamos con la culpa pero por decisión nuestra.

–Sólo si tú prometes dejar de sentirte culpable por la muerte de Masaki-dono –me dijo, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida que el frío provocado por la lluvia había desaparecido por completo de mi cuerpo.

–Me haré más fuerte, Rukia –ella reaccionó ante mis palabras y me miró con interés– Prometo hacerme más fuerte por mí y por las personas que amo. Quizá… Quizá con eso pueda ser capaz de protegerles.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente, iluminando mi pecho con su luz. Sentí un inmenso calor en mi ser y ese calor pasó a mi mano, pues Rukia había tomado de ella. Tomé aquella pequeña mano y la apreté con fuerza, para no soltarla nunca. Lo juré por mi alma y frente a la tumba de mi madre.

–Ese es el hombre que llevo en mi corazón, Ichigo…

Y entonces nos alejamos de ahí para ir a nuestras casas cada uno, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Rukia. La lluvia no sólo había parado en la ciudad de Karakura, sino también dentro de mí, todo gracias a ella.

* * *

_-Jejeje bueno, hubo mucho sentimiento en este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por las muertes tan manchadas que les di a Kaien y a Masaki [u.u] _

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	4. Corazón

_-¡HOLA! Bueno, aquí tengo la continuación de este pequeño fic que creo ya se pasó de pequeño, pues salió más largo de lo que pensé. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo [n.n]_

_Hikari: Y recuerden acompañar la lectura con buena música [C:] Además de agregar un review en cada capítulo para que Nee-san pueda seguir publicando por lo menos hasta el año que viene._

* * *

**4  
CORAZÓN**

Al día siguiente de que había faltado a clases por el aniversario de mi madre, desperté para ir a la escuela, bastante mormado si cabía decir. Fue entonces que me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a mojarme en la lluvia, jamás. Aparte, había recordado aquel momento en que por primera vez había visto llorar a Rukia, cuando compartimos nuestro dolor el uno al otro, y cuando ella tomó mi mano de principio a fin. Incluso cuando veníamos de regreso a casa, ella parecía no querer soltarme para entrar a su casa.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no conocía a nadie que viviera con ella. Karin me había contado que vivía con su padre, quien era viudo, pero no lo había visto en casi dos meses que llevaba de conocer a Rukia. Me pregunté cómo sería su relación con él, si se llevaban bien o no y los motivos por los que se cambiarían a un vecindario de clase media como el de nosotros.

Cuando salí de casa y me despedí de mis hermanas, Rukia iba saliendo también del portón de su casa, ella me sonrió y se acercó para decirme "buenos días", como era nuestra costumbre. Caminamos juntos hacia la escuela, muy callados como siempre. A mitad del camino, cuando íbamos por el río, ella rompió el silencio.

–Ichigo… –giré mi rostro para verla y ella se apenó de haber llamado mi atención– Nada, olvídalo.

–Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Rukia– bufé ante tu actitud tan infantil pero que por una parte me parecía tierna.

–Sobre el… Asesino de tu madre ¿lo atraparon? –me preguntó, parándose en seco. La pregunta que me hizo me tomó por sorpresa y me voltee a verla, parada detrás de mí.

–No… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –fue lo único que pude decir.

–Simple curiosidad –contestó ella, regresando a su marcha, pero aún apenada por su pregunta.

–Oi, Rukia –le dije entonces– Me mencionaste que en el incidente le dispararon a un tipo en una pierna ¿qué pasó con él?

–Creo que ha de estar en la cárcel…–respondió ella vagamente– Aunque me hayan llevado a terapia para olvidar todo, aun me acuerdo de los rostros y sus nombres… El tipo que… –tragó saliva para poder decir aquella palabra–maté, se hacía llamar "Metastacia" y el otro, quien te digo está en prisión, su apodo era "Grand Fisher", quien por cierto, ya tenía muchos cargos en su contra por haber abusado de mujeres y haberlas asesinado…

Me sorprendí de que ella recordara los nombres, más me sorprendí de lo pequeño que era este mundo ya que el tal "Gran Fisher" fue el mismo sujeto que mató a mi madre aquel día. Cuando menos me di cuenta, Rukia ya iba unos metros delante de mí, al no notarme a su lado, se dio la vuelta y regresó a mi con cara de preocupación. Fue aquí que reaccioné, ahora yo me había quedado de pie a mitad del camino.

–Ichi…

–¡No pasa nada! –negué con las manos– Es sólo que… Ese sujeto, quien ahora está en prisión… Es el mismo que mató a mi madre y ahora que me dijiste su nombre lo recordé. Seguramente ha de estar pudriéndose como debe.

–Pronto se irá al infierno… –le oí decir, lo cual me extrañó.

–¿Eh?

–Las personas que cometen pecados atroces van al infierno, si es que no lo sabías –me miró de reojo– Sin embargo, algunas almas son perdonadas y van al cielo… Aunque aquellas personas que sienten rencor o dejan cosas pendientes en este mundo terminan por hacerse espíritus negativos que causan problemas.

–Rukia… ¿de donde sacas tantas tonterías? –ella me sacó la lengua divertida y se echó a correr– ¡Oye! –y yo me eché a correr detrás de ella.

Al salir de clases caminamos juntos a casa, ella me platicaba sobre cualquier cosa y yo le escuchaba atentamente. Realmente era difícil imaginar todas aquellas cosas que me decía Rukia; conejos en la Luna, como nacía el corazón, como hablaba de la muerte y del mas allá. Otra persona pensaría que una chica así, con su fachada de niña linda e inocente sería en realidad una enana chiflada… Una enana chiflada a la que, admito, yo quería mucho.

Cuando pasamos por una tienda de muñecos, ella se quedó viendo por el cristal de una ventana, en aquella vitrina había muchos peluches de felpa, supuse entonces que Rukia se había quedado viendo los que tenían forma de conejo.

–Anda, vámonos –renegué al ver que no quería despegarse del vidrio.

–Pero, Ichigo –al verla, noté que sus ojos se habían cristal y su labio inferior resaltaba para así hacer un puchero– Lo quiero…

–¡No! –maldije a mis adentros aquella imagen ¡Por qué carajos tenía que ser ella tan linda y adorable! ¡Peor, tener que usar eso en mi contra! – Son muy caros los peluches hoy en día, y no creo que me alcance…

–Por favor ¿sí? –se puso en frente de mí, suplicándome con su cara angelical y juntando sus manos implorando mi piedad. Entonces accedí.

Terminé aceptando de entrar en la tienda no sin antes ponerle la condición de que sólo preguntaríamos el precio del conejo o cualquier peluche que le hubiese gustado a la enana de ojos violetas. Ella veía cada peluche y entre más le gustaban más caros estaban. Nada la convencía, pues ella sólo quería conejos. Con que no viera uno gigante me bastaba.

–¿Buscas un regalo para tu novia? –preguntó amablemente la dependiente, mientras hablamos de algún muñeco que se ajustara a mi presupuesto de estudiante.

–N-No es mi novia –le fruncí el entrecejo para que no dijera eso en voz alta, pero más bien la hice reír en el momento en que sentí mi cara enrojecerse– ¿No tiene muñecos un poco más… baratos?

–¡Ichigo! –me llamó Rukia al otro lado de la tienda y entonces me dirigí hacia ella. Estaba viendo la sección de las rebajas y ella tenía consigo un pequeño conejo blanco de peluche entre sus manos.

–¿Ese te gustó? –le pregunté, impaciente de que ya nos fuéramos de ahí,

–Sí, está muy boni… Está roto –su cara de felicidad se cambio a una de desilusión al ver al conejo sin un brazo– Rayos…

–Pues podemos comprarlo si te gusta –le ofrecí con tal de que saliéramos de ahí– Tal vez nos hagan una rebaja aun mayor, podemos arreglarlo.

–Pero no tiene el brazo, y encontrarlo entre todos los muñecos nos tardaría años…

–Bueno, entonces busca uno que te guste y esté en buen estado –le dije– Y barato, por favor –añadí.

Entre pucheros, Rukia se puso a buscar entre la pila de muñecos amontonados de aquella sección de rebajas, pero muchos estaban o rotos o sucios. Justo cuando creí que se iba a rendir, decidió mejor que nos fuéramos y que volviéramos otro día que yo cargara con más dinero. Acepté entonces, pero cuando íbamos saliendo de la tienda, vi un muñeco en rebaja y en buen estado. El peluche era un león de felpa color amarillo con naranja, la cabeza era redonda y tenía un botón en el ombligo. Cuando iba a llamar a Rukia para que lo viera, ella había salido de la tienda, pagué el muñeco tan rápido como pude para alcanzarla y cuando llegué a ella le enseñe el león.

–Rukia, espera… ¡Mira!

–¿Qué es eso? –me preguntó extrañada– ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

–Lo acabo de comprar, es un león… Y ve, esta en buenas condiciones –vi que había bajado la cabeza y que sus manos apretaban con fuerza el pequeño león, creí que tal vez la habría hecho enojar– Pero si no lo quieres está bien ¡Puedo comprarte un conejo mañana! ¡Sólo dame tiem…!

–Gracias…

Ella notó mi cara de perplejidad una vez que levantó su rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, viendo con sumo cariño aquel muñeco de felpa. Realmente no creí que le gustara el león pero algo en mi decía que eso era mejor que dejarla con las manos vacías. Y a mi parecer, sí le había gustado.

–Aunque no sea un conejo, es muy lindo –tomó al león de las patas y lo alzó frente a ella– ¿Sabes? Se parece a ti –se burló ella.

–¡Claro que no! –espeté.

–¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro hijo? –preguntó de repente y entonces puse de nuevo mi cara de perplejidad.

–¿C-Cómo que nuestro hijo? –sentí que los colores se me iban a la cara.

–Sí, a él –ella se refería al peluche– Es nuestro hijo porque tu me lo has dado ¿cómo le pondremos? Veamos… –puso una pose pensativa, con un dedo sobre su mentón– Chappy, no, no es un conejo…

No sé que me había movido a hacer lo que hice, si fue aquella inocencia con la que decía las cosas, la forma de ver al muñeco, el hecho de que lo hubiese aceptado o todo este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Cuando menos se lo esperó, la tomé del rostro y lo acerqué al mio para que sus labios se unieran con los míos en un beso, nuestro primer beso. El cual no rechazó.

En tan sólo quince segundos, porque los conté, pude sentir que mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, como si fuera a darme un infarto; sentí la calidez de los labios de Rukia, así como la de sus mejillas cerca de mi cara; el aroma que la envolvía, todo en ella era perfecto para mí en ese momento.

–¿Qué te parece "Kon"? –le pregunté como si nada una vez que me separé de ella.

–¿"Kon"? ¿Y eso qué significa? –me preguntó, pestañeando confusa pero todavía bastante roja.

–No tengo idea, sólo se me ocurrió –me reí y ella conmigo. La tomé de la mano y nos encaminamos a casa pues ya había oscurecido.

–Me gusta como se oye… Se llamará Kon, entonces.

Llegamos primero a su casa antes que a la mía, pues decidí dejarla en la puerta ya que habían sido muchas las veces en las que ella me dejaba a mí, por así decirlo. Acaricié su rostro y le di un beso al despedirme, ella cerró la reja del jardín y me despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa. Entonces yo me fui a la mía.

Cuando entré, sólo estaba la luz del pasillo encendida, llamé a mis hermanas y a mi padre pero ninguno estaba, hasta que encontré una nota en el mueble del teléfono que decía:

"_Papá tuvo un viaje de trabajo y nosotros fuimos al campamento.  
Te dejamos comida hecha en el refrigerador, sólo caliéntala cuando te de hambre.  
Cuídate, nos vemos después del fin de semana._

_Atte. Yuzu y Karin_

_PD: Si te preguntas a cuál campamento, ya te lo habíamos dicho, el campamento de fin de cursos que organizó nuestro salón,  
si lo olvidaste, presta más atención a lo que te cuentan en el desayuno –Karin"_

–Karin se ha vuelto muy insolente –mascullé al ver la nota. La arrugué y la tiré al cesto e la basura antes de subir a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa.

Una vez que me cambié, baje de nuevo y fui a la cocina para cenar algo. Había bastantes trastes con comida hecha y vi que habían dejado curry y arroz. Lo saqué, lo puse en un plato y lo metí al microondas para calentarlo. Mientras se calentaba mi comida, me dediqué a ver si había algo interesante en la televisión, pero todo era lo mismo, los programas estúpidos de siempre. Apagué la televisión y me senté a comer en la mensa muy a gusto. Una vez acababa la comida, lavé los trastes que usé y limpié la cocina. De pronto, escuché ruidos sordos que me llamaron la atención, y estos venían de la casa de al lado, de la que tenía vista desde la ventana de la cocina.

–_¡Te exijo que me digas quién es él!_ –escuchaba la voz de un hombre gritarle a alguien y de repente escuché el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

–_¡¿A ti qué tiene que importarte lo que haga?! ¡Ni siquiera te importo yo!_ –era la voz de Rukia, a quien pude ver desde la ventana a pesar de la cortina.

Me quedé viendo y note que aquel hombre con quien discutía entraba por la puerta que escuché y ella había cerrado, ambos discutían y pareciera que fuera una pelea marital, pero entonces recordé lo que dijo Karin.

–"_La persona que consiguió la casa es un empresario que vive sólo con su hija. Creo que el tipo es viudo y la hija ha de tener tu edad o es un año más chica."_

Rukia estaba peleándose con su padre.

–_¡Eres mi hija y por eso debes de explicarme todo lo que te pase! _–gritó el hombre.

–_Aceptemos la verdad de una vez ¿quieres? ¡Tú no eres mi padre, eres mi cuñado que es muy diferente! _–me sorprendieron las palabras de Rukia. Así que aquel hombre rico no era su padre.

–_Ante la ley eres mi hija, Rukia…_

–_¡Pues no quisiera! _–gritó ella– _Casi cuatro años desde que Hisana Nee-sama murió y nunca te has preocupado por mí como tu hija, y ahora ¡ahora vienes a reclamarme de que no te he dicho que salgo con alguien! ¡No seas hipócrita, Byakuya!_

–_¡Y tu ya deja de ser tan infantil! _–el cuñado de Rukia ya se había exasperado– _Todo este tiempo me he preocupado por ti, por darte la mejor educación y mantenerte a salvo, además de que seas propia como una señorita ¡Pero veo que lo corriente no se te quita! ¡Eres igual a tu hermana!_

Jadee sorprendido ante la bofetada que le propinó Rukia a Byakuya, él se quedó quieto mientras Rukia comenzaba a sollozar y salía corriendo de aquella habitación, mientras Byakuya se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de ese cuarto y apagaba las luces.

Me despegué de la cocina y dirigí a mi cuarto, con la esperanza de que Rukia estuviera en su habitación. Me acerqué al telescopio que no había movido de la ventana y fijé la vista en la ventana de Rukia, las luces estaban apagadas y la cortina estaba entre abierta, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Pronto, el cielo lleno de estrellas se había oscurecido por las nubes y el agua comenzó a caer del cielo, rápidamente, mojando todo a su paso.

Preocupado aun por Rukia, me tiré a la cama, donde me quedé viendo el techo un buen rato, cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormido por poco tiempo. Creo que fueron solo unos quince o veinte minutos los que permanecí dormido, me levanté y caminé a la ventana para ver si al fin Rukia se dejaría ver, pero no estaba en su cuarto, alcé la mirada al cielo para ver si la lluvia se detendría, pero no fue así, la lluvia se había vuelto una tormenta y no terminaría hasta el amanecer. Al regresar la mirada pude ver algo extraño en el tejado de la casa de los Kuchiki, una figura que ya había visto muchas veces antes, delgada, cabello corto y con un vestido blanco. Rukia estaba en el tejado, mojándose con la lluvia, parada y sin hacer nada.

Desee con ansias acercarme a ella para poder ayudarla, antes de que cometiera una tontería pues para mí aquello parecía una escena de suicidio. Pensé en la manera de llegar hasta ella pero todo lo que se me ocurría era imposible, entonces reaccioné: el árbol de nuestro jardín trasero era alto, lo suficiente para llegar hacia el techo, hacia ella.

Corrí escaleras abajo y salí por la puerta de atrás que daba hacia el jardín, me dirigí hacia el árbol y escalé como pude hacia la copa, me paré sobre una de las ramas más macizas y busqué una forma de subir al techo de la casa Kuchiki, lo cual fue un milagro ya que eran como dos metros de distancia entre el tejado y la rama donde yo estaba. Caminé hacia Rukia, quien seguía ahí, parada e inmóvil, siguiéndose mojando en la lluvia.

–Rukia… –le llamé, pero me ignoró o no me escuchó– ¿Rukia? –le toqué el hombro y ella giró su rostro hacia mi, vi que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, señal de que había llorado mucho.

–Ichi… Lo siento, no debiste haber venido, enserio –me tomó de los brazos y separó de mí, pero le tomé de los hombros impidiendo que se apartara aun más.

–Rukia, sea lo que sea que te ocurra, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿lo sabes, verdad? –agaché mi cabeza a su altura y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin importar lo recio que cayera la lluvia sobre nosotros, acaricié su cabello para que se calmara y le tomé de la mano para marcharnos de ese lugar, no era bueno para ella seguirse mojando y menos en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

Fuimos a mi casa después de todo ya que ella no quería entrar a su casa y seguir pelando con Byakuya, no sin antes bajar con cuidado por el árbol de mi jardín. Una vez adentro le ofrecí el baño y un cambio de ropa, se metió a bañar y se puso una piyama rosa que tenía Yuzu en su cuarto. En lo que ella se duchaba yo me cambiaba la ropa mojada en mi habitación. Cuando ella salió del baño fue a mi habitación a hablar conmigo, salí y preparé té en la cocina, para así llevarlo a la recamara junto con dos tazas para nosotros. Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta, Rukia estaba en el suelo, sentada y esperándome.

–Dejé a Kon –soltó de repente– El pobre ha de pensar que lo abandoné.

–No lo creo, más bien ha de estar triste por ti, que no dejabas de llorar –dije con la intención de calmarla, per lo que hice fue más bien aumentar su sensación de culpa– Quiero decir… No importa, Kon está bien, es sólo un muñeco –había querido evitar decir eso, pero tuve opción.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto, Ichigo… –le escuché decir– Si crees que esto arreglará las cosas ahora como están, te equivocas. Mis problemas con… Byakuya, son míos. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para afrontar las cosas.

Ella se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la puerta, pero no deje que saliera pues la cerré a tiempo una vez que dejé la charola de té sobre el mueble de la televisión.

–Ichigo, déjame ir –me miró amenazante y con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo convencerme.

–Debes estar loca como para regresar –le espeté– Escuché suficiente como para darme cuenta de que Byakuya está loco, más que tú.

–¡No es su culpa! –chilló ella.

–¡Entonces explícame por qué si no quieres seguir viviendo con él sigues fingiendo que estás bien! ¡No tienes que soportarlo todo, Rukia! ¡No está bien!

Se quedó callada largo rato, no dijo nada, sólo que retiró de mí y me dio la espalda, mientras se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana.

–No es culpa de Byakuya… –dijo otra vez– Es sólo que la muerte de mi hermana es un peso muy grande que lo sigue atormentando, por mucho que intente negarlo…

»Yo aun era muy pequeña cuando él y mi hermana Hisana se conocieron, habría tenido unos ocho o nueve años cuando mucho. Yo sólo tenía a mi hermana pues nuestra madre murió por una enfermedad y había sido madre soltera, así que nunca he sabido quien es mi padre biológico. Hisana en ese entonces tuvo que dejar de estudiar y comenzó a trabajar, ella tenía ya diecinueve cumplidos cuando consiguió un empleo de sirvienta en la mansión de los Kuchiki. Nosotras proveníamos de un pueblo pequeño llamado Rukongai, no muy lejos de la capital. Dejamos nuestra casa y fuimos acogidas por los Kuchiki.

»Para ese entonces, vivíamos en una pequeña casa en la mansión, especial para la servidumbre. Al ser las únicas que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, nos quedamos. Para ese entonces, Byakuya estaba estudiando negocios, él era dos años mayor que Hisana y vivía sólo con su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki. Había ciertas disputas sobre quién se quedaría con la fortuna de Ginrei-dono, pues él atravesaba por una enfermedad terminal, y sólo quienes podían hacerse cargo de sus acciones y todo su dinero eran Byakuya y su hijo adoptivo, Kouga.

»Yo todavía era muy pequeña, pero por lo que veía y lo que me contaba mi hermana, Ginrei-dono nunca quiso agregar en su herencia al señor Kouga, sin embargo, muchos de sus consejeros y gente de la empresa buscaba que ocurriera lo contrario, ya que Kouga Kuchiki no era muy bueno para negociar debido a que estaba nublado por su avaricia. Era un blanco perfecto para aquellos que buscaban incrementar sus acciones y dejar a los Kuchiki en la bancarrota.

»Por otro lado, Byakuya y Hisana mantenían una relación lejos de los ojos chismosos de la casa Kuchiki, hasta que Kouga se enteró y se lo hizo saber al abuelo de Byakuya. Ginrei-dono estuvo en contra de eso, alegando que un noble no podía relacionarse con una sirvienta, menos si esta provenía de un lugar tan bajo como Rukongai. Pero Byakuya no se detuvo por eso, él se casó en secreto con Nee-sama. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera a Byakuya… Ahora que recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír desde que habíamos entrado en esa casa.

»Cuando regresamos, con mi hermana y Byakuya como marido y mujer, el abuelo Ginrei se puso furioso, tanto que esa misma noche murió, algo que puso muy triste a Byakuya, pues él quería recibir la bendición de Ginrei-dono ya que sus padre habían muerto cuando era un niño y su abuelo lo había criado desde entonces. No sólo eso, Kouga Kuchiki lo envidiaba, yo veía desde lejos los ojos llenos de ira de ese hombre cada que miraba a mi cuñado.

»Una noche quiso abusar de Nee-sama, entrando a la habitación mientras ella se estaba duchando, yo escuché gritos en la recamara y avisé a Byakuya, quien llamó a la policía no sin antes romperle la cara a ese hombre por lo que hizo. Ahora no sé que haya sido de ese hombre, si siga en prisión o haya salido bajo fianza, qué se yo. Pero luego de todos los problemas y luego de que en el testamento Byakuya recibiera toda la fortuna de su abuelo, los siguientes años fueron los más felices que pude haber vivido al lado de los dos… Pero todo era una mentira.

»Dos años después, supe que mi hermana esperaba un hijo de Byakuya, todos estábamos muy contentos por ello, la sonrisa de Byakuya era algo imposible de borrar y mi hermana parecía más viva que nunca. Yo esperaba con ansias poder ver a mi sobrino, me imaginaba como sería, cuál sería su nombre, qué cosas podría jugar con él… Pero un día que fuimos con el médico este le dijo que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, ya que el cuerpo de Hisana era muy frágil y si no se tenía el cuidado necesario, tanto ella como el bebé podían salir perjudicados. Ese día vi como el rostro de Byakuya se tornaba lleno de preocupación e impotencia por no poder hacer algo para salvar la vida de su esposa e hijo.

»Los últimos meses parecía que todo iba mejorando, Hisana estaba en el octavo mes y mi cuñado se había tranquilizado un poco. Pero entonces comenzaron los dolores de parto mucho antes de lo previsto, ya no teníamos tiempo de llevar a Hisana al hospital y mejor llamamos al doctor pues no podía caminar de los dolores tan fuertes que tenía. Pasaron horas y horas hasta que el doctor le hiso un eco en donde explicaba que el bebé tenía baja reserva fetal, lo cual significaba que no podía soportar el parto y de continuar así, tanto Hisana como el bebé podían morir.

»Llamamos una ambulancia y llevamos a Hisana al hospital después de todo, donde el doctor procedió a hacer una cesárea, Byakuya y yo estábamos en la sala de espera y él parecía león enjaulado, yendo de un lado para otro desesperado. Cuando el doctor salió del quirófano, no fue para darnos buenas noticias; el bebé había nacido muerto y Hisana estaba muy débil. Byakuya entró al quirófano hecho un rayo sin que le importaran las palabras del doctor y fue hasta donde estaba mi hermana, tomó su mano y comenzó a llorar, suplicándole que no lo dejara solo, que resistiera… Pero mi hermana sólo pudo darle las gracias por los años que estuvo con ella y le sonrió… Entonces mi hermana murió.

Rukia se giró hacia mí y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas cruzaban sus ojos despiadadamente, lo que hizo que ella se llevara las manos a su rostro para ocultar su sufrimiento. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, pegándola contra mi pecho mientras ella seguía llorando. Sentí en ese entonces mucha tristeza al igual que rabia, pues no era justo que una persona como ella tuviera que cargar con tantas penas ella sola.

–Desde la muerte de mi hermana, dejé de llamar a Byakuya Nii-sama –habló ya un poco más calmada pero aun podía escuchar que su voz seguía temblorosa– Mucha gente intentó persuadirlo de que me abandonara pues ya no tenia nada que hacer conmigo, pero él se negó. Fue ahí cuando me adoptó como su hija… Sin embargo, han pasado ya cinco años desde que pasó todo eso y él… El nunca… Nunca se ha preocupado por mí o ha actuado como un padre o un hermano mayor.

–Rukia…

–¡Sé que es difícil para él, si es lo que me vas a decir! ¡Lo entiendo! –volvió a romper en llanto– Sobre todo porque siempre me han dicho que me parezco mucho a Nee-sama, pero… Pero… ¿Por qué no puede quererme, Ichigo? ¿Por qué si yo lo quiero tanto?

Ella no paraba de llorar y mis impulsos me llevaron a besarla, intenté hacerlo de manera dulce para que ella dejara de sufrir, habría dado mi vida en ese momento para que su dolor se extinguiera para siempre. No sé que ocurrió con mi cuerpo que inconscientemente moví mis pies y el cuerpo de Rukia conmigo, la senté en la cama y ella se dejó caer, mientras yo me sostenía con mis brazos en la cama a cada lado de su cabeza.

–No sé si en este mundo exista persona alguna incapaz de quererte –mis palabras la hicieron enrojecer, más roja de lo que mi beso la había dejado y sus ojos dejaban de lagrimear– Pero no me importa. Yo te quiero, Rukia. No me interesa si Byakuya te quiere o no, y mucho menos si intenta alejarte de mí de ahora en adelante que ya sabe la verdad… Pero –tragué saliva, no podía continuar diciendo esas cosas ni seguir en esa posición, pero mi interior me engañó– Juro por mi alma que yo… Te protegeré y te amaré hasta que muera…

–Ichigo…

–¡Lo sé! Fui muy cursi lo lamen… –no pude terminar de hablar, los labios de Rukia me habían silenciado y sus manos ahora revolvían mi cabello, paseándose también de mi cuelo a mi rostro.

Cuando le separé de ella a falta de aire, supe entonces que la verdadera razón de conocerla y que todo aquello por lo que habíamos pasado fue para que al final termináramos de esta manera. Juntos.

* * *

_-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que me van a decir que soy muy cruel por matar a Hisana! ¡Pero era necesario! Esta historia no es para nada rosa, sino todo lo contrario [Y_Y] Pero creo que no me salió nada bien… Pobre Byakuya, pero bueno… ¿Qué harán Ichigo y Rukia ahora? [:O] Descúbranlo en la siguiente actualización [;3]_


	5. Eclipse

-_¡HOLA! Bueno, actualizo rápido porque esta misma mañana publiqué el capitulo anterior. Es que tenía la imaginación al máximo y pues tenía que descargarla [xD]_

_Hikari: Tanto así que hiciste un lemon [¬¬]_

_-El lemon ya estaba planeado [-_-U] Bueno, como ya dijo esta tonta de acá arriba, este capítulo contiene lemon (o sea una escena de sexo) aproximadamente de… *cuenta los párrafos*casi como de 10 párrafos [:B]_

_Hikari: Tener sexo en diez párrafos. Wow._

_-Deja ti sarcasmo para otro día [¬¬] Weno, en fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**5  
ECLIPSE**

La contemplé como un bobo, sentí que estuve haciéndolo por tiempo, pero era inevitable no hacerlo teniéndola ahora tan cerca de mí, sintiéndola, oliendo su cabello… Todo era su culpa, pues yo no estaría así de no ser por ella que tenía que ser tan perfecta.

–Ichi… ¿Qué te sucede? –oí decirle mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, sacándome de mi embelesamiento.

–No pasa nada… –mentí, a pesar de todo lo que ahora rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Qué era Rukia para mí? Era obvio que aun no le pedía ser mi novia y ella tampoco había hablado de eso conmigo luego de que la vi semi-desnuda cuando recién la conocí, sin olvidar el peluche que le regalé al cual ella le puso Kon y decía que esa cosa era _nuestro _hijo. Pero ¿No acababa de decirle te quiero hace unos segundos? Eso podía contar como una declaración ¿O no? ¡¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo ahora?! ¡La recosté en mi cama y estoy encima de ella! Pero espera, ella sola se hiso hacia atrás, yo sólo hice que se sentara. Además, ella jaló de mí y comenzó a acariciarme… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

–Ichigo, te estoy hablando –volvió a irrumpir en mis pensamientos una vez que me alejé de ella y quedé sentado a su lado en el colchón– ¿Podrías decirme qué te pasa?

–Rukia… –sentí por el movimiento del colchón que se había acercado a mi– ¿Qué somos? ¿O qué soy yo para ti? – pregunté seriamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se mantuvo neutral pero pensativa, me miraba a los ojos y yo a ella, no se movía, seguía ahí sentada a mitad de la cama pero no muy lejos de mi alcance. Sentí eterno aquel momento de silencio y la tensión comenzó a recorrerme la espina dorsal hasta que me entumió el cuello. Pero Rukia dijo al fin:

–Se podría decir que somos más que amigos, pero menos que una pareja.

Me quedé perplejo ante tal respuesta, la cual sinceramente a mi no me decía nada, porque la verdad ¡Qué era eso! "Más que amigos, menos que una pareja". Ciertamente hubiese preferido una respuesta como "¿Qué no somos novios?", "En realidad nada" o "Somos amigos con derechos" ¡Alguna de esas me dejaría las cosas más claras!

–Pero tu… –salí de mi mente por enésima vez esa noche gracias a que Rukia se acercó a mi, con las manos sobre mi pecho y su boca cerca de la mía– Tu me importas mucho, Ichigo. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?

–Bueno… Podrías ser más… específica.

Vi entonces su mirada de pocos amigos y escuché un gruñido sordo provenir de su garganta. Realmente la estaba poniendo a prueba.

–Ichigo ¿qué quieres que te diga? –me miró con dulzura–¿Qué eres lo más importante que tengo ahora? ¿Qué eres quien ha cambiado mi vida? ¿Qué has devuelto la alegría a mí cuando creí que nunca la recuperaría? ¿Qué te amo más que a mi alma?

–Eso me basta –y la besé– Porque eso es exactamente lo que yo también siento por ti, Rukia. Te amo más que a mi alma.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, yo acaricié su rostro y la besé como no lo había hecho, ella me tenía agarrado del cuello y yo la estreché más a mí por su cintura. Aquel acto tan inocente, tan carente de maldad y lleno de ternura estaba poco a poco salpicándose de ansiedad y deseo. Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi corazón acelerarse cada vez más, mis mejillas ardían y mis manos temblaban mientras apretaba a Rukia todavía más a mi cuerpo. Maldije a mis pulmones en el momento que nos separamos para respirar, su hermosa carita pálida tenía un color rojo vivo y sus ojos de extraño color brillaban con intensidad. Acaricié su rostro, deseando mantener aquella escena en mi memoria y que la eternidad fuera posible, pues así nunca la olvidaría.

Ahora fue ella quien me besó, pegando sus labios con desesperación a los míos, derrumbándome en la cama y ella estando encima de mí, tomando el control de todo, como ella quería, como yo lo pedía. Mi impaciencia aumentó, yo quería probar cada rincón de Rukia, pedí con desespero que mi lengua entrara en su boca y ella me concedió el deseo. Ella era tan deliciosa, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y la suya hacía lo mismo. Chocábamos nuestras bocas, mordíamos el labio del otro y aun así parecía no ser suficiente.

Faltó poco para que me diera cuenta de que mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por las piernas de Rukia, estaba acariciando por encima de aquel pantalón rosa de sus pantorrillas hasta los muslos, pasando así a su espalda y enseguida de su cuello para así tomar de su hermoso cabello negro y olerlo hasta embriagarme y perder toda consciencia de mi mismo. Rukia, por otro lado, dejó mi boca y sus labios estaban ahora en otro objetivo: mi cuello. Ella metía sus manos entre mi camisa y besaba mi cuello delicadamente. Su boca, sus manos, su aroma, sus besos, todo en ella me volvía loco.

Me apoyé sobre los codos y me deshice de mi camisa, la cual era un estorbo pues con ella Rukia no podría seguir dándome ese placer al tocarme. Mis acciones la hicieron reflexionar y entonces fue cuando ella se despojó de la parte de arriba de la piyama, dejándome ver su blanquecino cuerpo una vez más, sobre todo sus hermosos pechos que no me importaba que fueran pequeños, pues para mí era perfecta. Eso pareció avergonzarla, pues intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, pero no se lo permití.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté lo más despacio que pude.

–Es que… –su rostro se encendió aun más– Yo… No soy lo suficientemente _bonita _para ti.

–Tonta –me reí ante su inocencia– Eres la segunda mujer más hermosa que he visto…

–¿Y quién es la primera? –dijo un poco celosa, lo cual me extrañó en ella.

–Pues mi madre.

–Baka… –rio ella, algo aliviada, para después besarme de nueva cuenta.

Se prendó de mi cuello y sus besos, por más tiernos, ardientes o simples que fueran, siempre ocasionaban el mismo efecto en mí; perdía el control de mí mismo y me incitaban a desearla cada vez más. La recosté sobre la cama, esta vez estando yo sobre ella y, a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, su piel blanca resplandecía en mis ojos.

–Eres tan hermosa, Rukia… –susurré antes de atacar su cuello con besos y leves mordidas.

Ella no dejaba de suspirar, cada beso que le daba sacaba de su boca un leve suspiro o un jadeo, los cuales eran como música para mí, exigiéndome que siguiera. Perdí toda vergüenza entonces, de su cuello me dirigí a su pecho el cual besé haciendo un camino hasta su ombligo. Regresé a sus senos, tan pequeños pero tan divinos… Y besé su seno derecho, lo besaba, lo lamía, lo mordía. Para mí era exquisito sentir como sus pezones se erizaban del placer. Ella se estremecía, soltaba mi nombre una y otra vez y eso me emocionaba. Continué disfrutando de la piel de sus pechos un buen rato; mientras mi boca se encargaba de uno, con una mano masajeaba el otro, lo apretaba, lo acariciaba y Rukia lo estaba disfrutando.

Me dejé llevar y poco a poco comencé a retirar el pantalón que tenía puesto, al fin podría acariciar sus piernas sin restricciones, pues acto seguido, lo hice y ella enterraba las uñas en el colchón. Verla así, tan indefensa, tan mía, me enloqueció aun más y fue entonces que introduje una de mis manos dentro de su ropa interior. Acaricié aquella parte femenina con suavidad y lujuria, luego introduje mis dedos en ella, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo, adentro hacia afuera, primero un dedo, luego dos, luego tres… Y ella gemía de placer, decía mi nombre una vez, y otra vez más. Retiré las bragas y besé su sexo, aquella parte tan prohibida que pedía a gritos ser de mi propiedad.

–Ah…~Ichigo… –gemía Rukia cuando yo introduje mi lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda pero deliciosa.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, recobrando un poco la consciencia, viendo a Rukia desde mi perspectiva ella estaba completamente desnuda, a mi merced. Me detuve un segundo reflexionando lo que acaba de hacer ¡Acaba de practicar sexo oral en mi primera vez, por Dios! Seguramente me mataría por lo que le hice, pero de serlo ella me habría detenido ¿no? ¡no!

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? –vi que ella se incorporaba y se acercaba a mí de manera provocativa.

–Yo… –comencé a dudar si ella realmente era la Rukia de hace unos segundos.

–Nunca dejes cosas inconclusas, Ichigo.. –de nuevo venía a mi ser la sensación de locura, aquella que sólo sus besos podían provocarme.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ella me tenía recostado debajo de su cuerpo desnudo y se había deshecho de mis pantalones, mandándolos a volar a quien sabe donde. Recorrió con su boca cada parte de mi pecho y se detuvo cuando sus manos se introdujeron en mi ropa interior, para así jugar con mis partes nobles. Sentí entonces mi cabeza estallar y mi entrepierna calentarse aun más. Era una sensación increíble sentir las manos heladas de Rukia jugar conmigo y mi _pequeño amigo, _el cual se encontraba muy erecto y recibía con agrado las caricias de Rukia que iban de arriba hacia abajo, del inicio hasta la punta.

Ella se deshizo de mi bóxer al igual que el pantalón y yo podía ver todo lo que estaba haciendo. La detuve en ese instante que ella iba a besar mis genitales pues, siendo honesto, no quería que ella se ensuciara de esa forma.

–Rukia, no –y ella me miró perpleja al ver que frustraba sus planes– Es decir, no quiero que lo hagas, no me parece justo para ti.

–Más bien sería lo justo pues tú me hiciste lo mismo…

–¡Oh, mejor bésame! –a pesar de mi respiración entre cortada, la besé, la abracé y la tumbé para dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

No volvió a contradecirme, simplemente seguía besándome, paseando sus dedos en mí cabello y yo no sabía si debía besar su boca, su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros o qué debería hacer primero. Hasta que sin querer, mi miembro erecto rosó contra su sexo y la hiso estremecerse debajo de mí.

–No haré nada que no quieras, Rukia… –le susurre al oído pero ella tomó de mi rostro y me obligó a verla a la cara.

–No… Y-Yo… Quiero hacerlo –sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban– Hazme el amor, Ichigo. Hazme tuya, quiero estar contigo…_ahora._

No me contuve, no podía privarla a ella de sus deseos, yo era como un fiel sirviente, haría todo por ella. Ahora era su esclavo. Lo más despacio que pude, introduje mi pene dentro de ella, causando un leve grito en Rukia. Supuse entonces que le había dolido, la habría lastimado por ser su primera vez, algo. Pero entonces ella se aferró a mi, enredó sus piernas a en mi cintura y me dijo al oído.

–Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí…

–Me preocupo porque sé que puedo lastimarte…Y es lo que menos quiero –respondí.

–No me importa si esto duele o me mata, es tan maravilloso que… que… Hace que te ame más, Ichi…go.

Quedé sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre mí, su cuerpo subía y bajaba y nuestros cuerpos chocaban y temblaban. La tomé de la cintura e hice que sus movimientos fueran aun más rápidos sobre mí, pues, por mucho que me preocupara por su bienestar, tenía que admitirlo; una parte de mí deseaba más placer a costa de lo que fuera.

–¡AH~! ¡I-Ichi… ~! Ma-Más… –gemía y gemía al igual que yo, soltando jadeos y suspiros que hacían imposible el negarle algo a ella. –¡Nya~! ¡Ichigo~!

Fui más rápido, cada vez más, ella se mordía el labio para no gritar, pero yo no la dejaba, quería seguir escuchándola. Traté de quitar mi pené una vez que sentí iba a eyacular pero no lo logré, mi cuerpo fue más fuerte que mi mente y me vine en Rukia. Una vez que ambos llegamos a nuestro clímax, caímos rendidos en la cama, cada quien por su lado. Cabe decir que Rukia se quedó dormida pocos segundos después de que terminamos. Había quedado muy cansada. La arropé con las sábanas y la estreché contra mí, para así también dormir yo, a su lado.

Viéndola ahora de esa forma, sentí en mi pecho una calidez que estoy seguro pude describir como felicidad. Ella me daba mi felicidad, era mi todo. Ese pensamiento me dio fuerza y al mismo tiempo miedo, pues pensé que si Rukia era mi todo, si ella era ineludiblemente mi felicidad ¿qué pasaría si algún día ella decide marcharse de mi lado? ¿O si alguien llegara y la apartara de mí? Entonces regresaría a ser el de antes, a estar sin nada.

Fue cuando me pregunté entonces si podría continuar a la velocidad de este mundo tan absurdo sin ella. Al ver sus ojos abriéndose, al mismo tiempo de que afuera el Sol irradiaba luz a través de la ventana, supe que no podía. Por eso, muy en mi interior me juré a mi mismo amarla y protegerla a costa de mi propia vida, a cualquier precio haría lo posible para verla sonreír cada día y evitar que sus hermosos ojos volviesen a llorar.

Esa misma mañana nos levantamos a desayunar y pareciera que todo en mi mundo había cambiando en sólo unas horas. Ver a Rukia desayunar cereal a mi lado en el sofá mientras veíamos la televisión me parecía estar en un sueño. De hecho pensé en ese entonces que ambos nos veríamos como una pareja de casados… Pensar en esa posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano ella y yo compartiríamos nuestras vidas me hiso sentir _feliz._

Al terminar cada quien su tazón, recogí la loza y la lavé, en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

–No te molestes, yo voy, Rukia. –le dije al ver que ella se levantaba del sofá.

Me sequé las manos y fui a ver quien era, Rukia volvió a sentarse en el sofá para ver el Show de Chappy el Conejo, cosa que a pesar de mi desagrado hacia ese conejo, la dejé que lo hiciera. Abrí la puerta sólo un poco para ver quien tocaba con tanta impaciencia, pues ya eran cinco timbrazos los que había escuchado. Al asomarme, vi a un chico casi de mi altura, traje negro y lentes oscuros, lo cual me extrañó.

–Buenos días… ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dije algo dubitativo pues no era común que a esa hora del día una persona se presentara así en la entrada de la cada de alguien.

–¿Eres tu Ichigo Kurosaki? –me preguntó en un tono de voz serio, intentando ver hacia el interior de la casa.

–Sí… –supe entonces que no era bueno asegurar quién era yo si es que ese sujeto no tenía buenas intenciones, así que no quise dar más información– Lo siento, si es por asuntos de la clínica, el doctor no se encuentra. Tendrá que ser otro día, hoy está cerrado, pero puede dejar un mensa…¡Oiga! –exclamé al ver que ese sujeto intentaba entrar a la fuerza dentro de mi casa.

–¡Quítate de mi camino! –gritó mientras metía las manos por el espacio abierto.

–¡No sé quien sea pero váyase o llamaré a la policía! –intentaba empujar la puerta para cerrarla, pero el tipo era muy insistente y bastante fuerte.

–Ichigo ¿sucede algo? –la voz de Rukia sonó desde la sala.

–Está aquí… –escuché mascullar al tipo, quien forcejeó aun más por intentar entrar a la casa.

–Ichi… –Rukia había ido hacia mí para ver qué ocurría, pues realmente estaba haciendo un escándalo con la puerta. Al ver quien estaba detrás de la misma, Rukia se quedó helada, a unos metros de nosotros.

Supe entonces que aquel sujeto tenía algo que ver con ella.

–Él tenía razón –escuché decir al tipo– Estabas aquí desde el principio…

–¡Rukia, corre! –quizá no entendía mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era seguro que ella no debía permanecer ahí parada por más tiempo.

Rukia salió de su trance y corrió hacia las escaleras, yo intenté con todas mis fueras cerrar la puerta pero el tipo me derribó, consiguiendo su cometido de entrar a la casa. Iba tras de Rukia y solo atiné a jalarlo de la trenza que tenía hecha, lo jalé y despeiné su cabello pelirrojo. Me levanté y entonces comencé a golpearlo para impedir que fuera por Rukia, pero el sujeto podía ver cada uno de mis movimientos, fue más rápido que yo en cuanto a esquivar mis golpes. No hasta que con un puñetazo le tumbé las gafas oscuras y de su nariz empezaba a brotar sangre.

–Maldito… –masculló y se lanzó sobre mí propinándome de golpes en la cara.

Logré zafarme de él lanzándolo lejos con mis piernas, pero al quitármelo de encima corrió hacia las escaleras, en la dirección hacia donde corrió Rukia. Me levanté tan pronto como pude y vi que trataba de bajar a Rukia de la planta alta, jalándola del brazo por las escaleras mientras ella se tomaba de la baranda. Me lancé al tipo para que la soltara y así lo conseguí, pero fui ahí cuando cometí el error pues, al tratar de apartarlo de ella, el otro tal parece que había predicho mis acciones, ya que cuando lo golpee me esquivó y me derribó, haciéndome caer escaleras abajo.

–_¡Ichigo! _–gritó Rukia mientras era jalada por el tipo de cabello rojo.

Lo último que recuerdo luego de golpearme la cabeza fue que ese sujeto se llevaba a rastras a Rukia y ella alegaba con él de que la soltara. Mientras forcejeaban, vi que Rukia intentaba alcanzarme, pero aquel tipo la llevaba a cuestas. Antes de cerrar mis ojos y perderme en la oscuridad de mi subconsciente, vi las lágrimas de Rukia derramarse una vez más. Y esta vez había sido mi culpa.

–_De nuevo me defendieron… No pude protegerte, Rukia._

El mismo día en que juré cuidarla más que a mi vida, no pude cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

_-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por hacerle esto a Ichigo! [TTwTT] Pero si no lo hago no hay historia. Espero que no me odien por esto [u.u]_

_Hikari: Primero haces que tengan relaciones y luego haces que se la roben, eres cruel [:C]_

_-Lo sé, pero en el siguiente capítulo las cosas irán mejor, lo juro. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ¡Byebye~!_


End file.
